Shrödingers Story
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Like the title said, this story explains the backstory of everyone's favorite catboy, from childhood to present day. Be prepared for drama, heartbreak and an exciting twist! Please Read and Review. I do not own Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

The small boy stood alone, dragging his foot absentmindedly in the dust, circling it in a almost ritualistic pattern, away from the lther children gathered in groups of twos and threes. He was clothed in a tattered grey shirt and pants, rips and tears in the fabric exposing his smooth skin to the cold weather. It was often cold were he resided, he just learned to get used to it.

His face was solemn, too solemn for a child his age, eyes downcast, corners of his mouth turned down in a sulking position . He glanced around, he could see all the teachers at the orphanage were looking at him, watching him intently. He didn't care, let them judge, they know nothing. Nothing at all. He felt a hand in his shoulder, interrupting his quiet play, and flinched with suprise, jerking away from the person, whoever they were. It was a teacher, the only one who had approached him, the others watched with silent intrest.

"Why do you not play with the others, little one?"

The teachers voice was casual enough but the little boy didn't trust him, he knew he just wanted to bother him, interrupt his play.

"Zey do not vant to play vith me."

Was his answer. It was a simple yet heart-breaking response, as they both knew it to be true. The other children watched him with distrust, they naturally distrusted newcomers, much like a group of animals they didn't adapt easily. No one expected them to, it was all part of being at an orphanage. The teacher sighed and tried one last desperate attempt to talk to the boy.

"What game are you playing?"

he asked softly. The child looked at him questionly but responded.

"I'm drawing. I'm drawing pictures of misery."

He spoke with a tone that indicated he would not say anymore, he had already said too much. The teacher sighed and walked away, leaving him to play his game silently. He was a peculiar one, that boy. Always quiet, trying to speak to him was like trying to convince a wall to speak. He did the same thing every free period, he stood alone and drew pictures in the dust.

No one knew what he drew, no one even really cared. The boys parents had left him on the doorstep six years ago and had supposedly died soon after, leaving him alone. He had only a few other family members, an aunt, an uncle and a small cousin and they had never attempted to claim him, either they knew not of his existence, or did not want to be involved with this odd child with the German accent. Or they were dead, that was often said. Either way, no one was coming to collect him.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days went by uneventful, until finally the orphanage had some visitors. Two extremely strange-looking men came and requested to see the children. One had oddly cut blonde hair, a pair of spectacles tinted blue and was clothed in a white lab coat that brushed the ground. The other was tall and had an ominous air about him, he wore a full length army coat with a gun hanging off the side. He wore a cap that covered most of his face including his eyes, but you could still see silver locks of hair poking out from certainly did not look like the type of people to adopt a child but the teachers allowed them to enter and observe the children.

They walked casually into the yard where the children were playing, the man in the labcoat took out a notepad and began writing things down, muttering under his breathe as he did so, while the other man gazed on silently.

"No, no... Zhat one vill not do... Nor that one, vey do not look right."

His watchful eyes scanned over every child in the yard, noticing every detail about them. His eyes fell on the lonely little boy in the corner of the playground, dragging his feet in the dust. He was immediately interested in this child, he looked just right for what they needed, he looked desperate enough that he would willingly follow them. The man in the labcoat nudged the other man and gestured towards the boy in the corner.

"He looks perfect Ja? I'm going to go speak to him, you stay here."

The other man nodded but remained silent. He trudged over to the child and knelt beside him.

"Vhat are you doing child?"

"I'm drawing."

He was given a curt, quick response from the boy. Perfect, he has the instinct of a loyal soldier.

"Retrive zhis ones file, Captain, I wish to know everything about him."

He motioned to the man behind him, receiving a nod as an answer. He observed the child again, not speaking to him. He was in good shape for a child of his age and his situation, he had no signs of disease or infection, just some dirt that coated his skin, a little cleaning up and he would be a perfect physical specimen. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw The Captain has returned and was holding the file out to him. He snatched the file out of his hand and began reading. The file stated the following:

Name: Unknown

Age: 6

Blood Type: A positive

Family: Unknown.

The man couldn't be happier, this child was perfect, he had no one coming to retrive him, he had the exact blood type they needed, it was almost like he had been delivered specially for them. He turned to The Captain and nodded.

"He ist zey one."

He turned back to the child.

"How vould you like to leave zis place child?"

"I vould like zhat very much, Sir."

Was the child's answer, he looked the man square in the eye as he said it, shoulders set, hands behind his back. He looked almost like a miniature soldier receiving orders from his captain.

"Very vell, let us go."

The Doctor stood, gesturing to The Captain as he did so, the child following him. They had already filled out the documents necessary to adopt a child, all they had to do wasgive the boy a name. The little boy stood next to The Captain, looking up at him with a mixture admiration and shyness in his eyes. To a small child this man was very intimidating yet, he felt strangely somewhat attached to him. The boy reached up and gripped the edge of the mans jacket, earning a suprised look from the man.

"Captain, I have a name for vey child."

The Captain looked at the doctor, waiting for him to say it.

"Ve shall call him Schrödinger."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for several blocks, gaining many odd looks from passerby. Not that they were surprised, they were two full grown men, one wearing a full length army uniform, one clothed in a white lab coat, dragging a small, dirty child with ödinger was still gripping The Captains coat, using it as a means of keeping up with the two men.

He kept glancing around, fascinated by all the sights he was seeing, having never left the orphanage in his life and knew no one outside if the teachers and other children. They walked until they arrived at an enormous zeppelin at the edge of the city. Schrödinger looked up with amazement, he had never seen anything so big in his entire life! Men dressed in uniforms stood at the entrance of the zeppelin, standing stiffly as they entered the balloon, none of them questioning the small boy as he entered.

As they trudged inside, The Captain brushed Schrödinger's small hand off the bottom of his coat. Schrödinger felt a small sting of pain in his heart at the rejection , he didn't say anything, he just slunk along with them with his head down. The two men lead him to a small, darkly lit room inside the zeppelin.

MOM"Vash him off. Ve need him as clean as possible."

The Doctor said to The Captain. The Captain raised an eyebrow, clearly not happy with his orders. He was a captain, not a babysitter.

"For Goodness sake, he's just a child! He von't bite you!"

Commanded The Doctor in an exasperated voice, storming down the hallway with his lab coat flapping behind him. The Captain glared off at his retreating figure but grabbed the small boy by the collar of his grimy shirt and took him into the dimly lit room, setting him down on the table in the center of the room. He grabbed a bucket and quickly filled it with warm water, snatched a sponge and a bar of soap and walked back to the child. He efficiently stripped off his filthy shirt and pants, leaving the boy in his underwear, shivering partly from the cool air, partly from the cold stare of The Captain. He started roughly scrubbing him down, removing layers of dirt and grime with every scrub.

Schrödinger squirmed a little bit, not used to being touched, especially by adults. He didn't want to anger the man though so he tried not to move. As soon as they were down, he redressed in his old dirty clothes, not having anything else to change into. He stepped off the table and followed The Captain to yet another room. This room frightened him, it was actually very brightly lit, he could see the operating table in the center with a table of sharp tools of to the side. He could also see The Doctor, he was speaking to a man. The man was hidden in the shadows, Schrödinger could only occasionally see the glint of his glasses when they flashed in the light. The Doctor noticed they had entered and turned to speak to them.

"Ah, perfect! Ve can begin vhe experiments now!"

Schrödinger panicked hearing those words, he didn't exactly know what they meant but he was smart enough to know that it had something to do with that table of sharp tools. He struggled and thrashed, trying to get away from The Captain, only to get grabbed around the shoulders and lifted off the ground and carried over to the table. He whimpered a little bit, then hated himself for showing weakness. He couldn't look weak now.

"Stop struggling!"

The Doctor snapped, then softened his tone.

"It'll be over soon."

He then leaned over and grabbed a slim needle and walked over to the boy. Schrödinger couldn't struggle anymore, The Captain had a hold on his arms, preventing him from moving. The Doctor grabbed one his arms and flipped it so he could see the veins in his wrist. The Doctor took the needle and slide it into the flesh, causing him to shudder unhappily. The needle was removed and wiped clean. The effect of the injection were apparent to Schrödinger almost immediately. He shook his head, his vision being overtaken by swirling patterns, they wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. The room around him began tilting and stretching. He could feel his eyelids begin to get heavy, he struggled to stay awake but was losing that battle. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was from the man in the shadows.

"He vill be perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Schrödinger awoke several hours later, lying on a hospital bed with an IV embedded in his arm, head throbbing painfully. There was a clock on the wall and every single time he heard it tick his headache got worse, increasing to a deafening pounding in his ears. He reached up, hoping to put his hands over his ears to block out the noise that was causing him pain. His heart stopped when he felt nothing in the spot where his ears should've been.

He panicked, breathing rapidly, he felt so confused and afraid. He should be deaf, yet he could hear just fine, he must just be dreaming. He rubbed his aching head and his heart stopped again when his hand brushed against something furry that was protruding from his scalp. He touched it once more and squeaked lightly when it twitched.

He sat up abruptly, nearly tearing the IV out if his arm when he heard the door open and the two men walked in. He looked at them with frightened eyes and asked

"Vhat did you do to me?"

He whispered.

"Do not vorry child. You vill be fine."

The Doctor spoke softly, trying not to alarm the boy. He was holding a mirror in one hand and as he said it he handed the mirror to Schrödinger. Schrödinger saw his reflection in the mirror and nearly fainted. The furry thing he had felt had been a pair of cat-like ears poking out of his mop of blonde hair. His eyes were also distinctly different, they were now reddish pink. They had turned him into an animal!

He squirmed, trying to tear the IV from his arm in an attempt to get away from these two men. His escape attempt was cut off when The Captain pinned him back to the bed with one hand.

"Schrödinger, you vill be fine. You now belong to millennium."

Said The Doctor

"Vhat's that?"

He was temporarily distracted from his new features by that statement.

"It's an organization. Ve fight to protect our beliefs from zhe Vatican and all others that threaten our vay of life. Ve vill train you to be a very important member of our highest ranks. You vill be appreciated by everyone. You'd like zhat, vouldn't you?"

Schrödinger was silent for a moment. That was very tempting offer. He'd wanted to be appreciated his whole life and after all, these men had saved him from the orphanage, a place so awful he'd probably go insane if he had had to stay any longer, so he owed it to them, even if they did turn him into a cat.

"Yes. I'll help you."

He announced, looking proudly at these two men. They nodded approvingly, obviously pleased with the boy. They left the room, he deserved some time to rest. They returned to their leader and told him that the boy had agreed.

"Good, good. I'll speak vith him later.

" "Also, I've found some very interesting news on his family." Said The Doctor.

"Oh, vhat vould zhat be?"

Their leaders tone was slightly amused yet somewhat cold, it made him feel slightly nervous.

"He hast one living relative, a cousin, but do not vorry, she ist too young to be of any trouble, she ist an orphan herself.

" "And who vould zhis relative be?"

"Zey say her name is Seras. Seras Victoria."


	5. Chapter 5

Schrödinger was on the hospital was several days while they monitored his condition, seeing if his experiment had any dangerous side effects. So far, none had been spotted and all of the desired changes has taken effect. Schrödinger now had a basic understanding of his abilities, he had adapted to hearing out of his new ears, his vision had been greatly improved due to his cat-like eyes, he had even grown a small cat tail.

He was beginning to get impatient, just sitting there. He never got to see anyone new, he only occasionally saw The Doctor when he needed another injection or test of some sort. He wanted to know more about Millennium, he had so many questions he wanted answered. He had asked The Doctor many times when he had come to visit and had always received the same unsatisfying answer.

"Be patient and you vill know everyzhing. Now hold still."

Schrödinger would cross his arms and pout but he always ended up doing what The Doctor said. He was finally released after what felt like an eternity. The IV was pulled from his arm, much to his discomfort and he was handed a uniform and showed a bathroom to change into.

The uniform consisted of yellow shirt with pockets, a pair of short dress pants, a black tie, and black shoes with white socks. Schrödinger accepted the clothes without hesitation, having never had a fresh pair of clothing in his entire life. He dressed swiftly, casting aside the dirty rags he was dressed in. He slipped on the uniform, which was too big and hung loosely on his slim form. As he examined himself in the mirror, he noticed a red patch with a strange symbol on it.

"Doctor?"

He asked, as soon as he was fully dressed.

"Hm?"

"Vhat is zhis?"

He gestured towards the patch in his arm.

"Ah, zhat is zhe symbol of millennium."

Schrödinger wasn't fully satisfied with that answer but kept silent, not wanting to cause trouble. The Doctor seemed to be busy with something that he couldn't make out, so he simply stood there, waiting for orders.

He was finally approached by The Captain, who made a motion indicating that Schrödinger should follow him. Schrödinger hesitated momentarily before following, walking slowly with his hands behind his back. They walked down a hallway in silence, Schrödinger resisted the urge to ask where they were going, he knew if he wanted to become important he needed to follow orders without question. They arrived in what looked liked a control room, with buttons and monitors lining the walls, with a throne in the center. In that throne sat short, round man, wearing spectacles. Schrödinger cocked his head curiously, this man was obviously very important.

The man noticed them standing there and waved his hand, beckoning them to come over. The Captain nudged Schrödinger's shoulder and Schrödinger walked forward, shivering slightly in apprehension. This man seemed very important and seemed to radiate authority. Schrödinger arrived and stood by the throne, standing rigidly with his hands behind his back and his shoulders straight.

"At ease child." Was the mans first statement. He spoke in a calm, clear, but still commanding voice. Schrödinger remained stiff as the man looked him over,taking everything in as he turned to face The Doctor.

"He looks perfect Doctor. A little bit of training and he vill be un excellent soldier."

Schrödingers face remained blank but he secretly felt a twinge of pride. He could be important, he would be the best soldier of all. The man turned away from The Doctor to look at Schrödinger again.

"By zhe vay child. You may call me, Zhe Major."

Schrödinger saluted, standing tall and proud, despite how small and young he looked, he had the attitude of an expert soldier.

"I vill make you proud, Major."


	6. Chapter 6

Schrödinger was sent to training almost straight away after his conversation with The Major. He was not yet permitted to do extreme training such as weapons training , much to his disappointment.

"Vhy can't I use a gun?" He complained to The Doctor, who often supervised him.

"You're far too young. Now stop complaining."

Schrödinger pouted internally but waltzed off to receive more information for training. The Doctor watched him with a combination of amusement and annoyance, the child's desire for war and violence amused him, however he needed to learn patienice, for a true soldier knew patience. For the moment, they were planning to use him as a spy, such a rule would be excellent for a small, loyal child to play. The Doctor shook his head and walked after Schrödinger.

Schrödinger walked down to The Majors room, hoping he could speak to him about more intense training. He wanted to become strong, wanted to be the best soldier there ever was. He walled inside, stopping in his tracks when he realized The Major was speaking to two other soldiers. The one on the right spotted him out of the corner if their eye and whirled around.

Schrödinger was mildly surprised to see it was a female soldier, he didn't know there were any. She was quite intimidating, with a tall, muscular build, dark skin, and startling green eyes. Her most startling feature however, was the fact her entire left half was covered in various tattoos. She looked at him, while holding a massive scythe in her hand, and he knew he was in trouble.

"Vhat zhe hell? Major, who ist zhat child?" The woman snapped, causing The Major and the other soldier to turn to look in his direction. Schrödinger turned crimson, he didn't want to attract this much negative attention.

"I-I'm very s-s-sorry Major, I-I shall come back later." He stammered, backing away slowly. He bumped against something and felt someone grab him by the scruff of his neck, holding him off the ground.

"Schrödinger, never come in here vithout permission." He heard The Doctor say in an angry whisper.

"I'm very sorry Sir, he'll never do it again." The Major waved his hand dismissively at The Doctor.

"He ist new, I'll forgive it." The Doctor set Schrödinger on the ground. Schrödinger stood uncomfortably, unsure wether to leave the room or stay. He noticed The Major was waving him over and he walked over, standing beside the other soldier. He was again surprised to see the second soldier was also female. She was dressed in a strangely formal suit, with a pendant of the millennium around her neck, in her hand she gripped an enormous musket. She looked down at him and fondly patted him on the head, which surprised him a bit as he wasn't used to affection.

"He ist cute. Vhy ist he here?" She asked The Major.

"He vill be very important for Operation Sea Lion II." Was his answer. While this made no sense at all to Schrödinger, the woman seemed to understand as she nodded in an approving manner.

"Very vell. Shall ve leave and let you two speak?"

"Yes." The two women nodded and marched out in a soldierly fashion. Schrödinger had forgotten why he had originally wanted to repeal to their leader but now he had more questions.

"Vho vere zhose vomen?"

"Vhey are two very important soldiers. You von't see zhem often, zhey ususally are in other millinienum bases." Schrödinger nodded, he secretly wanted to know their names but he didn't want to inquire any further.

"Do you haf anymore questions child."

"No Major."

"Very vell, now run along. Continue training vith Zhe Doctor." Schrödinger nodded and walked out calmy. Internally, he was releaved that he hadn't been scolded but he was also somewhat tired of receiving such vague answers. Oh well, he would probably know everything eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Schrödinger trained for days, then weeks blended into months, then into years. He became stronger, more diligent, willing to take on even the most ridiculous orders but he still retained a slightly playful tone. He knew many of the most important people in millennium. He rarely spoke to any of them, wasn't friends with any of them, he really only spoke to The Doctor, The Captain and The Major. Friendship wasn't necessary, he knew that now. He had always sort of known it as a child, he never pushed for friendships with other children. Now, he just wanted to be a soldier, it was what he was meant for.

He was now twelve years old and had unlocked all his special abilities. The most important had been revealed when he was eight years old.

(Flashback)

"Now Schrödinger, are you ready for you're greatest ability?"

"Yes sir!" He stood to attention, he almost always stood in this position. He had been training intensely for two years know and had been told he had a very special ability that he was now ready to use. When he was told, he couldn't be more confused.

"Vhat? I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure vhat you are telling me."

"Vhat I am saying is that you could be everyvhere und novhere."

(End of flashback)

He understood know, it took quiet a while to master this ability but he eventually understood how to. He never question how he was able to do this, The Doctor told him it was too complicated to explain to a child his age. He know could be anywhere he wanted, anytime he wanted.

It was very useful ability for spying, that was what he often did when he was bored. He may have been a soldier but he was still a child and was bored often. Since no one had time to entertain him, he kept himself occupied by sneaking around. One particular day, he happened to be sneaking around in his free time, he stumbled across The Major and The Doctor discussing a mission.

"Send zhose two idiot brozhers to invade Hellsing. Zhey vill test zhe security."

"Of course sir." The Doctor looked around.

"Schrödinger, I know you are here." Schrödinger jumper in surprise, then slunk out to face them. The Doctor looked annoyed, The Major somewhat amused. Schrödinger rubbed the back of head, embarrassed about getting caught.

"I-I'm very sorry Sir! I-I was just-" The Major waved his hand dismissively, waving off the little boys apologies.

Anyvay, zhey doctor und I vill be leaving for a vhile. Oh, und by zhe vay, you haf been promoted to varrant officer." Schrödinger grinned.

"Oh zhank you sir! I von't let you down, I promise."

"Yea und soon you vill be going on a very special mission."

"Oh? And vhat vould zhat be?"

"Patience, varrant officer. Patience."


	8. Chapter 8

Schrödinger was starting to become impatient. The Major had promised to inform him of his special mission when he returned but he had been gone for such a long time now. He had been gone for weeks but for Schrödinger it felt like years. He wasn't losing faith, he had put in far too much effort to do that, but he was frustrated with his lack of information. Then again, he was simply a child, he probably wouldn't understand even if they told him.

He sat solemnly, feeling very alone, with all these strangers around him. Even though he wasn't very close to The Major, he was just his employer after all, at least he knew him. He didn't know anyone here, not that he really desired to, he just wished he didn't feel very out of place. Suddenly, in the middle of his stream of gloomy thoughts, he heard someone shout, causing him to flinch. His cat ears were sensitive to loud noises. He stood up and poked his head out the door of the room he was staying in. He saw several other soldiers stunning around, scrambling around like insects, shouting loudly.

"Zhe Major hast returned!"

Schrödinger immediately snapped to attention, all gloomy thoughts vanishing from his mind. He rushed out with the rest of the soldiers, his small body dwarfed by their rushing figures.

"Fall in! Fall in!" He rushed to the front of the formation, standing with his back straight and hands behind his back. He saw the massive zeppelin land and the stairs unfurl from underneath it.

"Heil the commander of the letzyes battalion!" He heard a soldier call out. He, along with the other soldiers responded with a resounding

"HEIL!" He then raised his right hand in a salute, just in time to see The Major, The Captain, and The Doctor walk down the stairs.

"Velcome back Major." He announced proudly. "How vas your valk in zhe clouds? It must be too stuffy in zhis cave, ja?" He said jokingly, gesturing towards the zeppelin.

"Vithout a doubt." Was The Majors response, he sounded pleased. That was good, Schrödinger decided.

Tubalcain vas beaten und eaten." Schrödinger froze for a brief moment, racking his brain. Tubalcain? Who was that? Ah, he remembered. He was the card freak vampire, quite odd, very arrogant. His mission had been to fight Alucard, hellsings pet vampire or so he had been told. It was one of the only things he had actually been told, so he had clung desperately to that fact.

"Hoo? I knew it. His opponent vas the renown nosferatu Alucard und he vas just a card shark, even if he vas a vampire. You should haf left it to us verevolves." He was not a werewolf himself but that was what his unit was called so he simply went along with the other soldiers.

"Ve'll make sure he's gooood und dead." He was partly boasting but was hoping they would, he would be able to claim victory over one of the most powerful beings who ever lived.

"Varrant officer Schrödinger. You know not vhat you say." The Doctor sternly told him off, he often did when he was out of line.

"Come, no matter. However, there vere results." The Major said. He seemed to wave off everything Schrödinger said, as if he didn't mind. He most be in a very good mood, Schrödinger thought to himself. He then turned to The Captain, who had been waiting patiently and silently to the side.

"Hey Captain. You agree, right?" The Captain turned to look at the little boy, giving him a blank stare. Schrödinger was mildly frightened but continued.

"If it vere us... Hellsing vould never..." He stopped himself, he knew he would get no help from The Captain in this argument. His cat ears dropped against his head as a sign of defeat.

"Ah... Nein... Um." He stuttered, trying to format a proper sentence. "I... I apologize Herr Major." He finally managed to force out.

"Come Come, don't abase yourself so. It's disgusting chief. Vat about zhe other verevolves?" Schrödinger was relieved that The Major wasn't angry with him and responded

"Jawohl. Ve didn't think you vould be arriving back zhis soon... Zhey're probably scrambling to get here." He hoped he was right, the others were at another base quite far away and it may take them awhile to arrive.

"I see, I see. The time hast finally come chief." Schrödinger grinned with excitement, he hoped he would be told of his mission now.

"Major?! Zhe time for vhat?" He tried to speak dignently but wasn't doing a good job, his voice was cracking with excitement. As The Major opened his mouth to answer, he noticed some men coming in behind them.

The Major turned and saluted, saying something about order 666. Schrödinger didn't know, he was busy inwardly fuming that he was having to wait for his mission. The men didn't seem happy to see The Major, questioning what he was doing in harsh tones. He wondered why. The soldiers behind him laughed all of a sudden, he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound. He turned back to The Major just in time to see one of the men strike him in the face. The laughter stopped abruptly, Schrödinger felt a wave of anger wash over him, how dare these men strike their leader!

As the man attempted to strike him again, hischange was shattered by a sudden gunshot. Schrödinger turned to see where the shot had been fired from. Ah, the others had finally arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

"You vould do vell to back down, Colonel. The Major prepared and built up both Millennium und zhe Battalion in the first place."

Schrödinger grinned, he knew that every word she said was true.

"You all arrived after zhe fact und just happened to haf more stars one your uniforms. If zhe freeloaders push their luck too far... Ve'll kill zhem all of... Gramps."

Schrödinger had to admit, while he hardly spoke to Zorin, he had to respect her powers of intimidation. Well, then again, she did work for The Major, intimidation was part of her job. He watched as all of her men lifted their guns and grinned even wider, showing slightly sharpened teeth.

"V... V... Vat... Vat are you attempting to do? Vith zhis battalion of one thousand vampires, vat zhe hell do you plan to do Major?!" Schrödinger laughed in his mind, was this man seriously questioning The Major? Then again, they had already proven themselves incredibly ignorant, so it didn't surprise him they were questioning him. The Major rose from the spot where he had been knocked to the ground.

"My objective? Hmhm, my objective herr Colonel?" Schrödinger watched with excitement as The Major stood, waiting for what he had to say next.

"To savor zhe joy of var limitlessly. For zhe next var und zhe next und zhe next." Schrödinger almost wanted to applaud, but felt this was the wrong time to due anything like that. He did really enjoy The Majors little speech though. The Major suddenly turned towards him.

"Chief, it is time for your mission." Schrödinger nearly jumped for joy, he could finally do his special mission!

"Yes sir!"

"I vant you to visit Hellsing. Give zhem a little... War declaration." He handed Schrödinger a small portable television and remote. Schrödinger saluted and replied

"Yes sir! I von't let you down Sir!"

A little while later, he arrived at Hellsing. Normally, it would have taken him a long time to arrive at Hellsing, not to mention the fact he would have had to fight his way past fall of their armed guards. But, thanks to his new ability he had made it there it no time at all. Scanning from the shrubbery out front, he had noticed all of the guards. No problem, he simply slipped inside the mansion with no problems at all. He found his way to the place where the meeting was held, it was another unique ability of his. He could sense Tubalcains blood and it served as a sort of map.

He entered the room, as he looked around, scanning everyone in the room rather quickly. The person who caught his eye first was a man dressed rather old fashionably. But upon closer inspection, he realized they weren't human at all, their eyes were blood red, their teeth protruding fangs. So, that's Alucard. Oh, it looks like everyone had noticed him, they were all staring at him.

"Tubalcanis blood showed me zhe way here. Really... I guess he vas good for somezhing." As he spoke, two people leaped towards him, both wielding guns, obviously meant for him.

Vait." He held up both his hands as a symbol of peace, cat ears twitching nervously as he did so. He had no desire to be shot today.

"I'm just a messenger. I'm not here to fight you." He spoke the truth, he really didn't want to fight anyone.

"Messenger? When did you... Where did you... Walter!" A woman sitting at the table snapped to a man standing by the door.

"Our security was flawless. Nor are there any signs of a break-in."

"Save your breathe." All heads turned to look at the intruder.

"I'm everyvhere und novhere." He stated it almost braggingly. He did enjoy this new ability, it was proving to be useful.

"Even a lad like that?" He heard someone, a woman speak. He didn't care, he would focus on that later.

"Since everyone from England und zhe Vatican are gathered here today... Our Kommandant, Herr Major hast somezhing very important to say, so please, sit back und listen." He spoke as he set the portable television on the table. As he set it down, he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a girl. Oh, she was the one who called him a child. She was very pretty though, with big blue eyes and nice blonde hair. He began to stare at her intensely, much like a child having his first crush.

"Stop it." She murmured under her breathe, feeling increasingly uncomfortable from his glance. He bent his head forward in a small bowing motion.

"Guten tag." He said, attempting to be polite. She gave a surprised look but closed her eyes and bowed back.

"Right, good day." He smiled in a childlike fashion, happy she had responded. He still had no idea he was speaking to his cousin.


	10. Chapter 10

He took a small remote out of the pocket on his uniform and pointed it at the television, clicking a button at the top.

"Huh?" His childish smile was suddenly replaced by a look of confusion. He clicked the button again, getting more frustrated every time it failed to activate the television. He was supposed to be an efficent spy and soldier, how did he manage to fail at turning on a television?

"Ah, vat's wrong? Zhere's no signal." He murmed to himself. He could here voices on the other end, could hear someone begging The Major to stop. That wasn't enough, The Major had made it clear they needed to see what was happening. Finally, the picture began to show up, though it was quite blurred, it was enough to see.

"Hmh, there's zhe image." He stepped aside, giving everyone at the table a clear view of The Major. There was a scream on the other end, followed by several loud gunshots, the sound echoing.

"Sounds like you haf your hands full zhere, Major." He said, noticing eveyone at the tables look of suprise.

"It's troublesome having to deal vith superiors vho are cowards. But now I finally find relief. It feels good. It feels very good." Schrödinger had caught a glimpse of several dead bodies, soaked in blood, full of gunshot wounds. He didn't feel sorry, those men had it coming when they insulted The Major. He let out a slight laugh, happy they were getting what they deserved. He stiffened suddenly when Alucard took a step forward. He felt he should say something, tell him not to come any closer, but there was something about the man that stood before him. He could sense his power, it radiated from him. He meant what he said, he wasn't here to fight. So he said nothing.

"Hi there Major." Alucard grinned, in an almost friendly manner. Schrödinger was mildly suprised that The Major knew this man, he hadn't ever told him that.

"It's been a long time Alucard. Being able to see you against zhe pinnacle of gladness." After adressing Alucard, The Major turned to the woman sitting at the table.

"So you're zhe enemy leader. Ohh, you're zhe director of Hellsing. Sir Integra Hellsing, ja?"

"What's your goal? What leads you to engage in this daft behavior? Answer me!" Schrödinger was slightly impressed by this womans boldness, she certainly wasn't afraid of The Major. She should be, but she wasn't.

"Goal? Fräulein, lovely fräulein. Zhat ist one foolish question. Goal? Hmhm, my goal you say. If you must go zhat far fräulein, Ve do not haf any goal." The woman looked faintly suprised, as was expected. One of the men near her began speaking, irritating Schrödinger with his blatant disrespect.

"Hogwash! Don't try to tell us you haven't any goal! You mean to say you attacked us for no reason?! Even as a joke, this..."

"Silence!" The Major cut the man off from his rant.

"I am not speaking vith you. I am speak vith zhis fräulein. It hast been so long since I spoke vith a young girl. Do not interfere vith me, boy!" Schrödinger had to stifle a laugh at The Majors response. He could laugh later, right now he needed to listen.

"Wha...!" The men were obviously baffled by The Majors answer.

"Settle on no means in obtaining your goals. I'm told it's a Machiavellian Rudiment but I don't really know such things." Schrödinger had absolutely no idea what The Major was speaking of but he continued to pay speacial attention to The Majors every word.

"Do you see fräulein? If you are a commander vith zhe slightest power of retaliation, you should know zhis. Zhere ist no doubt zhat in zhis vorld, zhere exist groups vho are determind." As The Major spoke, Schrödinger could see that some of the men were still alive, with gags in their mouths and signs around their necks. The sign read I am a defeatist. Schrödinger wasn't sure what that meant but he assumed it wasn't good. His mind was aboil with thoughts of violence, he almost longed to see blood shed, just to see what it looked like. He could see and hear other soldiers shaking with laughter as they watched the scene unfolded infront of them.

"After all's said und done, groups like us..." The Major snapped his fingers, causing a group of soldiers to run forward at lightning speed. They attacked the man like a pack of dogs, sinking their teeth into his neck, causing his blood to spray in rivers.

"Don't leave zhe job half finished. Even letting him become a ghoul vould be... Bothersome." Schrödinger heard The Doctors voice coming from behind the camera,he was the one filming the whole thing. Schrödinger was very intrested in the sight of blood, at his age he should have been frightened or disgusted but he was merely fasinated. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of all the shocked faces around the table, shuddering with disgust.

"Uhahhhh! That looks pret-ty severe Major." He crooned. He was aware of how childish he sounded but he didn't care. Let them judge. He didn't give a damn anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Schrödinger sat on The Majors chair, thin legs dangling and swinging nonchalantly. He had returned from his mission and was currently waiting for The Major to return. The remainder of his mission was just a blur in his mind.

He could remember The Major and some man arguing about religion. He didn't know much of religion, the subject never really crossed his mind, never mattered to him. This had gone on for quite a while, The Major and this man arguing back and forth, whilst everyone else watched. Everything else was a vague blur, nothing much really sticking out. Actually, there was one part he was certain he would remember for quite a while. The part of his mission that had really mattered was towards the end. The woman, who been identified as the leader of hellsing, had turned to Alucard and that young girl and said...

"Alucard, Seras, fire."

Alucard had turned towards him, gun in hand. He only had enough time to utter a noise of utter confusion before the gun was placed in his mouth and the trigger was pulled. There had been an ear-splitting bang, then silence. He didn't feel anything. No pain, which surprised him. He should be hurting, it should be agonizingly painful. He uttered a thin laugh to himself, he had just been shot in the head and yet he was wondering why it hadn't hurt more? He must be crazy. Why wasn't he dead? He didn't feel dead, he must be okay. Perhaps just another strange ability he was uncovering. Yeah, that's it, just another ability, He managed to convince himself. He blinked and suddenly, he was right back where he started. Right back in the zeppelin. He shook his head, a little disoriented from his bizarre experience.

Had it been a dream? No, he remembered it far too well for it to have been a dream.

A hallucination? Probably not, all of those people had seemed real.

Reality? He guesses it was, even if he wasn't fully sure. He brushed these thoughts from his mind, he had completed his mission, that was all that mattered to him. He hoped The Major would be proud of him when he returned. After a few minutes, Schrödinger was bored, he needed something to do. A mischievous smile spread on his face, he immediately headed towards the control room, if he was ever going to see it, now would be the best chance. As he entered, he took special precautions to not be seen, going as far to as using his special abilities to not be caught. He appeared at random places in the room, testing his ability to be everywhere and nowhere. He giggled as none of the soldiers noticed him. An idea formed in his head, he quickly leaped into The Majors chair, dangling his legs over the edge. He was actually enjoying himself, an emotion he had almost never felt before, not even as a child. His cat ears twitched, alerting him that someone had just walked into the room. He turned and realized The Major had entered. He smiled as he felt the chair lower all the way to the floor , he allowed himself to be seen.

"You're slow!" he crooned, appearing before everyone.

"In the time it took you to walk to down a hallway, I went all the way to London, had a freakishly huge gun go off in my mouth, got my head blown off and came all the way back!" He decided to leave out the part about him exploring the control room, he didn't want to get in trouble. Feeling espically bold, he added.

"Perhaps you should go on a diet Major." He realized what he had said and immedtially regretted it. Thankfully, The Major just laughed, apparently delighted by the boys feisty mannor.

"I'm afraid zhat's impossible." The Major replied, still chuckling lightly. Schrödinger suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Varrant officer Schrödinger, haven't I told you to stop being rude?" he heard the annoyance in The Doctors voice as he was scolded.

"It's okay Dok. It's okay. The chief carried out his mission."

"Ja, but..!" The Doctor stuttered.

"No matter, let him do as he vants." Schrödinger smiled mockingly to himself , though The Doctor couldn't see him anyway. He felt the hand the hand gripping his shirt let go, Schrödinger dropped to his knees. He crawled over by The Majors chair and sat down, curled at The Majors feet like a pet, watching the moving maps on the wall. Something was going to happened soon, he could feel it in his bones. Something important. He couldn't wait to be a part of it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the late update! Please review!

Schrödinger stood up and stood like the rest of the soldiers. He stood next to The Captain, trying to not be intimidated by the silent male as he was when he was a child. However, he was still a child and the older male still frightened him a bit. He stared straight ahead, not letting anyone see. The Major entered the room, causing everyone to look up. As soon as he had captured everyones attention, The Major began to speak.

"Gentleman, I love var. Gentleman, I so love var. I love holocaust. I love blitzkrieg. I love onslaught. I love defensive. On zhe plains, In zhe streets, In zhe trenches, On zhe prairies, On zhe tundra, In zhe desert, On zhe sea, In zhe sky, In zhe mud, In zhe swamp. I love zhe besiegement. I love breakthrough. I love retreat. I love mop-up. I love vithdrawl. I cherish each und every vay var can be vaged on zhis earth. "

He said it with a maniacal smile on his face, meaning every word he said and enjoying minute of it. Schrödinger had to admire his speech, he clearly wasn't simply saying this to encourage the soldiers, he meant every word.

The Major continued to speak, saying many things that Schrödinger didn't understand. He spoke of many wars, many weapons, many battle positions. Schrödinger knew of war, but not to the extent The Major knew and relished in every detail. The soldiers were laughing and nodding along to his speech though, so he assumed they must know what The Major was saying.

He nodded along with the rest of them, not wanting to seem confused. The speech continued, though it seemed to be coming to a close. The zeppelin was taking off, two smaller ones following the largest, like two little ducks following their mother. He could hear a song playing in german. It was such a sweet sound, it made his ears quiver with joy. He hummed along softly, stopping when The Captain glanced his way. His ears flattened against his head sheepishly, though even he wasn't sure why he was emabarrased. He stood like a soldier, ready for whatever was to come next.

He had no idea, his world was going to turn upside down.


	13. Chapter 13

Schrödinger lounged around, not doing much of anything. The Major had finished his speech and allowed everyone time to rest for a small while. He was bored again, having nothing to do, no orders to attend to. He couldn't help but smile at the irony, here he was, participating in a massive organization which was fighting a massive war, he could escape death with ease, hell, he was part cat and yet, he was bored?

He didn't feel like exploring again, he had exploited his powers enough for one day. He didn't want to bother his superiors, they weren't in the mood to be bothered. His ears twitched as he felt someone walk past his room, speaking quietly. He grinned, he finally had something to do. Spying was something that he had been training for anyway, might as well practice. He pressed his ear up against the door, attempting to make out the voices.

"Vhere ist First lieutenent Rip Van Winkle?"

"She ist commandeering zhe eagle, as instructed earlier." Schrödinger paused, recognizing the voices of The Doctor and The Major. He considered stopping his spying attempts, not wanting to be scolded for spying. His mind was now awake and buzzing though, all his boredom washed away by one name. Rip Van Winkle. He knew that name, he was sure he did. He racked his brain, searching for his oldest memories of Millennium, back to his earliest childhood memories. Ah, he remembered. She was that female soldier, the one with that enormous musket.

She had been kind to him, she was even in his battalion but he hadn't seen her in years. She had always been somewhere else, he was never told of course. He pressed his ear against the door, straining to hear as the voices faded away. Soon he was unable to hear at all. He moved away from the door and slumped against the wall, closing his eyes. He was soon bored again. He sighed, shifting his position to slump further against the wall. He felt his eyelids begin to droop, he fought to keep them open. He was losing that battle as his eye slowly closed and he slid to the floor in a deep sleep.

He awoke some time later, ears alerting him of someone walking down the hall, probably coming to fetch him. He was unsure of how long he slept, but he assumed it had been a couple hours. He quickly stood, smothing his hair, which had become ruffled as he slept. His door was abruptly opened to reveal The Major.

"Varrant Officer Schrödinger, I haf a mission for you." Schrödinger nodded energetically, excited to have something to do.

"You're going to haf to deliver a message to First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle. She ist on zhe carrier ship known as zhe eagle. I assume, vith your abilities this should be a simple task.".

"Yes Major." He said with a quick nod. He still had the portable television from earlier tucked inside his pocket. With that, he quickly vanished. Within a minute he arrived on the deck of The Eagle. He took a brief moment to take in all the wreckage around him. An aircraft had crashed into the middle of the ship, it was now a twisted heap of flaming metal, it looked almost like an enormous flaming cross. There were corpses everywhere, little more than tattered hunks of bloody meat. He heard a moan of pain and turned, slightly taken aback by the sight before him. Rip Van Winkle was pressed against the sides of the boat, Alucard was pressing against her.

There was a gaping hole in her chest, spilling blood everywhere. Blood trickled out of her mouth as she groaned in pain. As he took a better glimpse he could see Alucard was sinking his teeth into her neck, drinking her blood. He remembered he had a job to do and he dug into his shirt pocket and fished out the television. He sat awkwardly, positioning himself and the television against the torn metal that littered the deck of the ship. He clicked the button on the remote and patiently waited while the television flickered to life.

"You've done vell Lieutenant. Zhe operation ist a success. A total one. However many stones are zhrown into zhe vaters surface, however much a shadow ist tread upon, neither zhe surface nor zhe shadow vanish. Zhat ist how such zhings vork. It's zhe River of soon as it had turned on, he vanished, going back to the zeppelin. He didn't want to be around when Alucard finished his meal. He stood patiently by The Major as he delivered these last messages. Schrödinger knew he should feel sad that Rip Van was dying but he didn't. She had completed her mission, and was now dying like a true solider. That was all anyone could ask for. All around him, the soldiers were saluting, giving a final sign of respect for the fallen Lieutenant.

"Auf wiedersehen Lieutenant." They all spoke together, sounding like a low rumble in the quiet night.

"Ciao Rip Van." He said quietly to himself, a more personal goodbye to the lieutenant. He remembered her kindness and wanted to give her a meager thank you. The Captain noticed the boys statement but did not cast him a disapproving glance. He was simply a child after all, a stupid, naive, easily manipulated child.


	14. Chapter 14

It had begun. The war had begun, his very first war. It felt like pure adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heart rate nearly doubling in speed due to the excitement. He would finally be a soldier, not a spy, not a bystander but a soldier. The soldiers had all been riled, they were all cheering and stomping for joy as the zeppelin approached London, ready to strike its target with full force. He could hardly wait.

"Now if everyvone vould consult zheir handbook..." The voice of The Doctor snapped him out of his thoughts of war. "Zheir English invasion landing operation Seelöwe handbook." He was referring to a manual with a cartoon sea lion decorated with the symbol of Mililenium on the cover. Schrödinger had received one of these manuals when he was ten, he was told he would need it one day. He had kept it ever since, tucked in one of his shirt pockets. He reached into his shirt pocket, feeling for the manual.

"Huh?" He let out a small exclamation of surprise as his hand was met with emptiness. He quickly felt in his second pocket and came back with empty air. He panicked, running his hands up and down his body, hoping to feel the familiar shape of the handbook bump his hand. He knew he looked completely ridiculous and that all the soldiers, including The Captain were giving him very strange looks.

"Oh dear, vhatever ist zhe matter Schrödinger?" He could hear the exasperation in The Doctors voice, he knew he was annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry. I lost my handbook..." He inwardly cringed thinking of how he would be punished. The Doctor let out a frustrated groan.

"Angh! Ah, fine zhen. Zhere's no fixing it now. Haf Zhe Captain show you his." Schrödinger immediately went next to The Captain, grinning excitedly. He always wanted an excuse to see The Captain, he really admired the silent man. The Captain did not look at him but lowered his handbook, allowing Schrödinger to look at the pages.

"Wow." Schrödinger whispered as he examined the pages of The Captains manual. The Captain suppressed an eye roll at the cat boys childish behavior, he knew he meant no harm, he was simply expressing wonder in a childish way.

"Our goal ist Hellsing und zhe overzhrow of Alucard." He heard The Major say before calling out

"Zorin! Lieutenant Zorin Blitz!"

"Present und accounted for." Schrödinger could see her standing by, a cigarette hanging from her mouth and a massive sycthe in her hand, blade resting behind her shoulders. She looked just a terrifying now as she did when he was a child. He respected all Millennium superiors but he was often intimidated by Zorin Blitz. The Major instructed her, explaining that she would be in charge of leading her own zeppelin and her own troop in an attempt to take down Hellsing headquarters. Schrödinger was extremely surprised, however, when The Major told her to avoid aggression. He held back a smile, The Major of all people was telling her to avoid violence? She, in turn, spoke in a bragging nature, saying Hellsing without Alucard is like a babe in the woods.

He agreed with her, from what he knew of Alucard he seemed to be their main agent, their trump card. Much to his and all of the soldiers suprise, The Major shook his head. There was somone else that posed a threat?

"Zhose girls are zhere. Do not underestimate zhem. Do not underestimate Integra Hellsing und Seras Victoria!" Ah, he remembered them. Integra Hellsing was their leader, she had been that woman sitting at the head of the table. Alucard saw her as his master so she much be quite powerful, Schrödinger thought. Seras was that young, very pretty, draculina or a female vampire. The Major said her existence could be somewhat of a joke, probably due to her gentle nature. Either way, they were both to be considered arch enemies, the same as Alucard.

"Am I clear Zorin?" He heard The Major say.

"Do not attack. Vait for my arrival." he said, enunciating each syllable, to get his point across clearly. Zorin showed mild disappointment at not being able to slaughter everyone in her path but nodded.

"Jawohl. Jawohl Herr Major."

"Very good. Very good! Now zhen..." He paused, a maniacal smile slowly building on his face.

"Burst zhe dam!" As The Major began to speak, The Doctor leaned towards Schrödinger, who was slightly red in the face from embarrassment.

"Varrant Officer Schrödinger, You may go recieve another handbook from zhe library of records. Hurry, ve are about to land." His voice was a hoarse whisper. Schrödinger nodded, relieved he would not be immediately vanished, reappearing in the library of records, a room he had almost never been in.

There were rows upon rows of cabinets, filled to the brim with files of paper, some files were resting on the top, spilling papers everywhere. Obviously no one had been down here for quite a while. He finally spotted a box full of handbooks identical to the one The Captain had. He reached out and randomly grabbed one of the top of the box, quickly stuffing it into his shirt pocket. He was about to return to the command room to prepare for landing when a certain file caught his eye. It had his name on it, as well as the word were-cat. He was going to leave it there, knowing it was probably not for his eyes but his mischievous side took over and he reached out and grabbed the file, opening it to the first page.

There was his name, his age, his blood type, all things he already knew. Then there was a section that was listed as relatives. He was going to skip that section, he had no family after all, so why would he need to look? But, there was a name written down, confusing him immensely. He looked, knowing he should return to the command room but being to interested to put the file down. The name read:

Seras's Victoria: Cousin.


	15. Chapter 15

Schrödinger let out a harsh noise of surprise, dropping the file and spilling papers all over the floor. He stumbled and nearly crashed into a file cabinet, head reeling from shock. He slumped against the floor, head cradled in his hands, forgetting that the zeppelin would be landing any minute and he should probably go back to the control room. He was breathing rapidly, heart racing in terror and anger. He couldn't believe it.

Seras Victoria, a enemy of Millennium, a member of Hellsing and a young, dangerous vampire, was his cousin?! Why hadn't he been told before? They clearly knew that Seras was his cousin, they were the ones who had written it down. He took several deep breathes, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. He needed to do something, he needed to find her and tell her, wether she would believe him or not was another matter. But he couldn't do it yet, he knew The Major would become suspicious if he left out of nowhere and never returned, they would destroy him if they thought he was a traitor.

He stood, rising from the heaps of paper spilled on the floor. He quickly stowed the file under his shirt, hoping it didn't look too obvious. He quickly vanished, reappearing instantly in the control room, taking his usual place near The Majors chair, standing awkwardly near The Captain. He tried to smile, that same toothy smile that seemed to be plastered on his face, only to find it nearly impossible to smile. How could he smile when his world, his beliefs, his entire way of life, had been turned upside down by a simple slip of paper? He felt an extreme internal conflict, on the one side Seras was his cousin and family was supposed to stick together, eve he knew that saying. But on the other hand, he had been with Millennium since he was a child, they had raised him, they had taught him everything he knew.

He sighed, rubbing his head with one hand, confused beyond belief. He hoped no one noticed, until he saw The Captain was staring intently at him. He immediately straightened, face burning red with embarrassment. He hoped The Captain couldn't see the file under his shirt, he could be punished severely for being a traitor. The Captain looked away, causing Schrödinger to breathe a quiet sigh of relief. The Captain had seen everything, his keen eyes had seen the subtle bulge in his shirt, along with his nervous expression, he knew he had found the file. He said nothing, why should he? The boy might as well go to Hellsing and die, rather then live the miserable life The Captain was living. A life without purpose, love or appreciation.

Schrödinger continued to shift nervously, he needed to go now! He ground his sharpened teeth together in frustration, he had to find her. Finally, he saw the city of London appear, drawing closer every minute. He only had to wait a minute longer before he could go and find her. The zeppelin crashed suddenly, scraping along buildings and roads, smashing them as if they were childrens plastic toys. He stumbled slightly with the sudden bumps and jolts of the crash, though he had known it wouldn't be a clean landing. The zeppelin eventually stopped moving, sitting among the debris of the now ruined city. He had to make his move, he took a quick step before he overheard something between The Major and The Doctor, something that made him stop and listen, using his cat ears for maximum hearing.

"Vhy do you insist zhat Ve do not kill zhe Hellsing agents Major?" He could hear The Doctor softly asking the question that was currently on his mind.

"Vell, ist hast been quite a vhile since I enjoyed zhe company of two young ladies." The Major smiled, not his ususal crazed smile but a gentler, more sincere smile. Schrödinger wasn't sure what that meant but he did know that if he didn't warn Seras soon, there could be trouble. He also knew that Zorin was almost there and Hellsing didn't stand a chance against her without Alucard. He didn't have much time, he needed to move quickly and without The Major knowing he was gone. He sighed, standing with the file tucked away under his shirt. What a mess, what a mess he had entered.


	16. Chapter 16

He quickly vanished, praying that The Major would be so rapped up in the war that he wouldn't notice his absence. He arrived at the Hellsing manor, only to find it completely unrecognizable. The zeppelin had crashed off to the side, a burning wreck. The front lawn had great chunks of grass and dirt missing, by the size of the holes, he figured it had been mined. The windows and doors had been shattered, broken glass and splinters peppered the lawn. Even from the front lawn, he could see all the bodies that lay on the floors and were pinned to the walls, most of them were horribly mutilated. A barrage of bullets went off inside, he couldn't tell who had fired the shots but by the silence that followed, they had been silenced. He stopped his outward observing and appeared inside, only to have his legs pulverized by incoming bullets.

He quickly vanished to another room in an attempt to avoid being shot again, as his legs were already spraying fountains of blood. I'm alright, I'm alright, he told himself, then examined his legs. They were fine, not a scratch or cut on them. He stood, only to be knocked off his feet by a massive explosion that sent pieces wood and hunks of dead flesh flying everywhere. He looked through the gaping hole on the wall, catching a brief glimpse of Zorin and her men. Well, she certainly was an efficient worker, he thought, seeing her command her men to flush out the survivors. He paused and watched in morbid fascination as one lone man emerged from hiding to fire at Zorin, only to have two vampires block the shots, using their arms as shields.

Zorins arm emerged, tattoos glowing an eerie purple as she pressed her arm against the floor, causing the letters on her tattoos to spread, coating the walls and floor. Schrödinger felt sick, he knew what she was about to do and he didn't want to see. He could see blood and he could see violence, but for some reason he couldn't bear to see someone's mind violated, it was just too personal, too brutal for his little head. He wasn't sure why, sometimes his own moral values confused him. But, then again he was a child, so many things confused him. He still didn't want to see it though.

He closed his eyes, but he couldn't block out the sounds, the sound of screams and of flesh being cut down, then silence. He opened his eyes, seeing Zorin and her men aiming a missile. He could hear their hushed voices, debating whether or not to waste their last rocket. She agreed to using it, he could practically hear the smile in her voice. He tensed, expecting the blast of the final rocket, instead he heard a barrage of heavy bullets. He peaked, careful to not be seen, at least, not yet. He saw Seras standing there, gripping two enormous cannons that strapped to her sides. Her face spoke of burning anger yet burning determination. He couldn't help but feel intimidated, even if she was his cousin, which he was still having a hard time believing. He feel back into hiding, seeing Zorin emerge to face her. He didn't want to see what came next, didn't want to see whatever horrible memories were hidden inside Serass head. He suddenly heard a voice in his head, The Majors voice, calling him. He vanished, not wanting to leave the scene but at the same time not wanting to invoke The Majors anger. He arrived and approached The Major, terrifed that he would know that he has been sneaking around. Thankfully, he had not noticed.

"Schrödinger, I haf a mission for you." His voice was alive with glee, Schrödinger could almost feel the excitement radiating off of him. Schrödinger then nodded, feeling slightly sick at the thought of performing more work for this man but if course having no choice. If he wanted to live at least at little longer, he would do what ever The Major wanted.

"I need you to deliver a message to First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz."


	17. Chapter 17

"She hast disobeyed orders und vill pay zhe price for it." Even as The Major spoke of revenge on a disobedient soldier, he never lost his calm tone. Schrödinger nodded, internally hoping he would be permitted to leave now, he needed to get back there as soon as possible.

"Tell her zhat ve vill not be burning her, ve are far too busy vith our new Hellsing toy to bother vith her. Make haste, be back as soon as you can." Schrödinger nodded once more, before quickly vanishing, quickly considering how to speak with Zorin. Once she was fighting and had gotten into a blood lust, it was quite impossible to stop her. He arrived, hiding on the ceiling to keep out of sight. He wanted observe, at least for a little while.

His eyes widened at the sickening sight that lay bellow him. Seras sat in the middle of the blood-soaked hallway, she looked horrific. He could see a bloody stump of flesh and bone where her arm should have been, blood was leaking from a massive gash in her back, so deep he could see her broken spinal cord. Much to his disgust, he could also see her empty eye sockets, filled with blood, her beautiful sapphire eyes were gone and she was shrieking at the top of her longs, the sound made his ears quiver and fold in pain. It was a fearful yet heart-wrenching sound.

Schrödinger assumed it was from the agony of her wounds but as he observed closer he could see that was not the case. She was clasping the body of a man holding him close to her as she continued to scream. He must have been close to her, he could tell by the she cried, even though she had no eyes, he could hear the tears in her voice. He decided not to intervene, it was not his place to be involved at such a sensitive moment, he was simply here for a mission. He chided himself, reminded that he should not be concerned by the affairs of that treacherous organization.

"It makes you cry, eh?" He could hear Zorins heavy boots as they stomped down the hallway.

"It ist because he flies around like an insect zhat he ist dead." He figured Zorin was referring to The man that Seras held in her arms. She trudged closer, the dust from the splintered wood cleared, reveling dozens of soldiers standing behind her. The two other mercenaries began to shake in fear, understandable as they were the only ones left. Schrödinger only continued to watch from the safety of the ceiling, absorbed by the fight unraveling before him. Zorin once again pressed her palm to the ground, tattoos turning the hall into a glass-like, eerily glowing space. He held his breathe, concealing himself within the shadows, not wanting to be caught.

"You called this man an insect." He was shocked to hear Sera speak, he assumed she wouldn't be able to due to the extent of her injuries.

"I won't have it. I won't have it. I WON'T HAVE IT!" The volume of her voice began to build, ending in a terrifying scream. She suddenly reared back, snapping her neck back. From the ceiling he could see her bare a mouthful of serrated fangs and lean forward, burying her fangs into the mans neck. She bite down, resulting in the heavy crunch of bone as she began to drink thirstily. The blood began squirting heavily, dyeing her outfit crimson. She looked up, one red eye staring angrily from underneath her mop of blonde hair. The spell around them began to crumble, shattering like broken glass. She glanced back at the mans corpse, red eyes glowing.

"We're going Captain. Together, we attack until we've beaten them." With that, she sprinted towards the soldiers. They all began shooting in a panic, desperately trying to kill the monstrosity in front of them.

She leaped into the midst of the group of soldiers and began to dismember them furiously, limbs and torn lumps of flesh flying in every direction. She cut down soldier after soldier until she finally reached Zorin, grabbing her head and flinging her to the ground, sliding down the hallway, head scraping against the ground. The friction caused them to stop, Serass hand still cluthing Zorins head. He could see Zorin fist clench and slam into Serass head several times in an attempt to remove the young vampire on top of her. He flinched minutely when Seras snapped off all of Zorins finger in a single bite, he saw the bloody digits hanging from her mouth briefly before she spat them out. She continued to slam Zorins head into the ground, causing several cracking sounds from the wood breaking under the pressure. He knew it was time to deliver the message as soon as Zorin placed her tattooed hand on Serass head.

He quickly entered Serass mind, hiding among her memories as if they were the shadows he often hid in. It was another unique ability of his, though he had never tried it before. He saw Zorins eyes widen with surprise as he emerged from Serass mixed memories, telling her of the currency of the soul, referring to the man who's blood Seras had drank. She had asked him how he was here and he answered.

"Don't be so suprised Zorin. After all, I'm everyvhere und novhere." He spoke in an almost sing-song tone as he delivered the message. He delivered it quickly, not thinking much of the message nor of Zorin, he had never been very fond of her anyway. He finally finished the message, ending with a cheerful goodbye of

"Ciao!" He quickly hid again, sheltering himself among Serras thoughts, watching as she brutally killed Zorin, grinding her head against a wall until it was a bloody pulp. He smiled vaguely, somewhat proud to call her his cousin. The smile faded when he thought of one problem, how would he tell her?


	18. Chapter 18

He stayed hidden among her memories, which floated by like shards of a mirror that reflected memories. She was flying now, shadow matter forming bat-like wings that she flew on. She could not sense him, he clung in the memories she had no desire to bring back to reality.. He did not desired to gaze upon them either, they were remembering her darkest moments of her young life.

He was sickened by the images he glimpsed, he could see a young Seras with a bullet hole in her stomach, watching helplessly as a burglar violated the already deceased corpse of her felt disgusted, now he knew why they had never known each other before, neither of them knew of each others existence, they had been too wrapped up in their own problems. He wanted to help her, though he had never necessarily particularly wanted to help anyway before. Is this what family meant?

Growing up alone, without any friends or family to care for or be cared for by he had never truly understood that there were people who could care for you. Not that he expected Seras to care for him, he knew she probably wouldn't due to the situation they were in, two enemies trying to become family was probably unwise. Still, it was a nice thought. He sighed, burying his head on his hands, he should probably tell her soon.

"Seras." He whispered, trying to make himself visible to her. "Can you hear me?" He spoke as if comforting a wounded animal, caustiously, as if they may become frightened. He thought she may become angry or scared, it was only naturally to fear what you did not understand.

"Huh?" He could hear her responded with a confused sound. He grinned, she could her him.

"Who's there? Where are you?!" She exclaimed, pausing her flight momentarily, searching around for the disembodied voice that spoke to her.

"It's me, Schrödinger." He wasn't going to lie to her, it would not help either of them. If he wanted her to not kill him, he should not lie to her.

"Who?!" She sounded both bewildered and angry, angry at the voice that spoke from within her own mind, the mind that had been tortured too many times for someone that young.

"Ah, come on. The cat-boy, remember?" He spoke in a light, joking tone, wanting to attempt to lighten the atmosphere without appearing threatening. She paused, he saw several memories flash by him as she brought them to the front of her mind. He caught a brief glimpse of of their first meeting, he could see himself looking at her intently, he blushed in embarrassment. He wished he had known they were related then, it would be so much easier face to face. Her eyes light up with anger as she remembered him.

"You were one of them! One of Millenniums!" She hissed, fangs bared in aggression as if she could see him there and was ready to attack and tear him apart. His ears flattened as he sensed her aggression. This wasn't going very well. She looked ready to kill him and he hadn't even told her they were related yet.

"Where are you?! Show yourself so I can tear you apart!" She growled, looking around as if he could be there with her. He wasn't going to show himself yet, she looked far too furious. He would be torn to shreds.

"Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She shouted, tearing at her hair and flesh in a frenzy, trying to rid herself of yet another Millenniums officers that had worked their way into her mind. He recoiled fearfully as she did this, he needed to stop this.

"Seras! Stop!" He yelled, waving his arms around frantically. She did stop quite suddenly, hands coated in a thin layer of her own blood, while the wounds on her scalp were quickly healed.

"How do you know my name?" She spoke in a suspicious whisper. His ears flattened again, though he tried to push back his fear and anxiety it continued to rise, making his breathing rate and heart beat speed up. This was it. He had to tell her now.

"Seras...I'm your cousin."


	19. Chapter 19

Seras simply stood in place, shivering in a mix of surprise, fear and potential anger.

"W-W-What?" She stuttered. He understood that she would be shocked and surprised, that she may deny it or state that it was a lie, that it wasn't true. She jerked in shock, running her hands through her slightly sticky and blood-splattered hair, though her self inflicted wounds had healed. Suddenly, she straightened and began repeating the cycle of tearing at her own flesh. He recoiled slightly, even as he couldn't be harmed, it surprised him to see someone inflict this much pain and suffering on their own body.

"Seras! Stop!" He shouted, trying anything to stop her assault on her flesh. She did not stop, tearing into her arms with her fangs, leaving gaping red holes. She tore at her hand with her hands, coating her blonde hair with a fresh layer of blood, staining it a deep orange-red color. He was honestly terrified by her now, seeing her in the much pain. All because of him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." She panted.

"Please." He begged, not wanting her to harm him or herself again. "Please let me explain." He reached into his jacket, retrieving his file. It was almost completely torn in half, singed by fire and torn by splinters of wood. He fumbled through the file, stuffing the burned or ripped papers into his shirt pocket, not wanting to leave them floating around. He finally found the desired paper and was delighted to see it was still intact and legible.

"Here!" He exclaimed, waving the paper excitably. She paused, still searching for him, he realized she could only hear him and not see anything as she did not understand his powers. He hesitated, he was not sure he wanted to reveal himself to her when she was so furious but he needed to show her if he wanted to successfully convince her they were related. He sighed and ruffled his own hair, making up his mind.

"Please. Give me five minutes, I shall show you." He was practically on his knees, begging like a pathetic, groveling, little cat. She could hear the desperation in his voice, she could practically see him begging, looking up at her with those innocent, rose-colored eyes of his. She grunted and swore under her breathe.

"Damn it, fine." She snapped, she was done harming herself because of some little cat-boy. Not that he was bothered by her pain, she thought. He probably enjoys it, he does work for that crazy Major.

She quickly flew to the ruined city of London on her shadowy bat-wings, flying as straight and as fast as a bullet fired from a gun. She landed and crouched behind a damaged building, half of the building was caving in and it was burning. remainder of who she was about to speak with, she shuddered with self-disgust. Even if he was a mere child, he was still one of them.

"Well? Come on out." She spoke in a firm tone, holding her arms across her chest. "You only get five minutes." He suddenly appeared before her, looking much more timid and nervous than before. The cocky, arrogant, sadistic boy her master had shot was gone. In his place was a shy, frightened little cat begging with their little innocent eyes.

"What do you want?" She growled. He shrunk back momentarily before he straightened, attempting to keep whatever tiny shred of dignity he had left alive. He almost gave a bitter smile, he was not a very dignified creature to begin with, why did he care about that now? He once again reached into his shirt pocket to retrieve the file. He handed it to her, keeping his face as straight as possible. He handed it to her, she gave him a suspicious look before tenativly grabbing the file from him, flipping through paper after paper until she found the paper. He stood aphrahensivly, shuffling nervously from foot to foot, a habit he had attempted to ditch as a child. Her eyes scanned the paper swiftly, taking in every detail. Her eyes widened in surprise and she set the folder down and turned to him.

"Is this true?" Her tone was quiet and emotionless, it held no sadness, joy, fear or even anger. He nodded, almost sheepishly as he tried to gauge her reaction. Would she accept him? Would she even believe him?


	20. Chapter 20

There was silence between them. Schrödinger looked at her with questioning eyes. She looked back at him with a stern but almost maternal expression, still clutching the piece of paper. She looked at him, attempting to see him with different eyes, with eyes never exposed to this boy before.

She admitted within the confounds of her own mind, they did look somewhat similar, as if they could be from the same family. She was surprised that her parents had never mentioned it to her before, she had never known any family outside of her parents, in fact she been told she had no other family and after her parents were gone, she had no one. She looked back at him, at the now shy way he stood, all confidence and arrogance drained from him. She could almost see a young version of herself, the same bitter shyness caused by neglect and a lack of parental guidance and love. Of course, he had probably been raised by a psychopath, while she had almost raised herself.

Perhaps, she could teach him well. A bitter half-smile flickered momentarily at that thought, he could almost be her servant and she could be his master. Yeah right. There was no way he would be accepted into Hellsing, even if she wanted him to. Well then again, she thought to herself, he could be an amazing spy for them, with his abilities of omnipresence ( a concept master had vaguely explained to her) that she had observed on that day in the conference. She glanced back at him, feeling the smallest, almost microscopic feeling of affection. She assumed that was instinct, that was natural for one to care for family, no matter what they had done. She sighed, and turned to him.

"We're going to have to train you, you know that don't you?" She spoke firmly but softly, not wanting to seem soft but at the same time, not wanting him to distrust her. What was she talking about? She thought to herself, I've probably terrified him already.

"Yes." He spoke in an almost defeated tone, she had not ever seen him like this, so...innocent. Like a child should be. She sighed and walked over to him.

"I can't promise it will be easy and I can't promise it will work. But, I will try to help you." She tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder as if scared he would flinch or be injured it was the first time they had ever made physical contact of any sort. He did not react on the outside but internally his heart was pounding. She had touched him! She was not entirely disgusted and horrified by him! He may have hope, she may one day fully accept him. He almost wanted to jump up and hug her, wanted to feel physical contact with one who he could call a relative but he held back, knowing that would not help him.

"Yes. I vill do vhatever it takes." He was truthful, he wanted to move on from his affiliations from Millennium, wanted to leave them behind. Leave it all behind. It was time to move on, he deserved to move on. Maybe, Hellsing could teach him to forget everything. She looked at him and gave a curt nod.

"We need to leave. This will be your chance to prove yourself."

"I von't let you down."


	21. Chapter 21

They left quickly, exploring the wreck of London for Integra Hellsing, the leader of the Hellsing organization. Schrödinger knew that Millennium would be after her, they had specifically ordered her to be brought in. Seras needed to find Sir Integra as soon as possible and tell her what had become of headquarters and of the Wild Geese. Schrödinger was permitted to accompany her in her search for Sir Integra but was told to stay out of the way.

"She may kill you if she sees you." Seras warned as they observed the city. Schrödinger nodded, Integra had been the one to order his death before, she would probably have no problem doing it again, he was Millennium scum in her eyes. Of course, no matter what she did to him, she would never kill him. He was the only one who could kill him, not that he had ever thought like that. He would die when he wanted to. He wondered occasionally, on long sleepless nights in his earliest days of joining Millennium, did others want to die? He rejected that idea, no one could want die, could they? He still didn't know.

"There!" Seras called, jolting him from his thoughts of death. Perhaps that was for the best, he should not think of death now. Seras swooped on her wings, diving towards the street. He appeared quicker then she did but concealed his body in the shadows, watching silently. Integra Hellsing was surrounded by Iscariot agents, all wielding guns. He did somewhat admire her sense of dignity in the face of danger, she never once let any fear or shock show in her face. His eyes caught a glint of red in the orange stained sky, it quickly grew closer and he soon realized it was Seras speeding towards them. She emerged in front of Integra, pushing all the Iscariots agents back with a single blow from her shadowy arm.

She stood confidently in front of her master, the black-red shadow forming a protective barrier in front of her master.

"Are you unharmed, Miss Integra?"

"I'm well." Schrödinger was surprised at such a simple answer, she certainly didn't seem well.

"What of headquarters?"

"We came under attack by an enemy company. We beat them." Schrödinger felt guilty, he thought of that ruined mansion filled with the ravaged corpses of soldiers. He was part of that.

"Headquarters...is wiped out. Along with Mr. Vernedead." That was probably the man she held on to, he thought to himself. Another victim of Millennium, another life he would feel guilty over for the rest of his life.

"So that is the way of things. Seras, you sucked Vernedeads blood. You've become a vampire." Sir Integra Hellsing sounded proud but at the same time, almost sad. Of course she did, she probably knew Seras as an innocent girl, not a blood hungry creature of the night.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Seras smiled and for a brief moment, that innocent girl showed her face again. Schrödinger felt his face morph into a smile despite himself. He hoped that innocent girl showed herself more often. He didn't think that would be the case though. All her innocence had vanished.

"D-Damn you!" One of the female Iscariot agents shouted, grabbing a gun with shaking hands and pointing it at Seras. Schrödinger tensed, unsure wether or not he should act or listen to Seras and stay hidden.

"Dinnae bother Heinkel. Yon lassie isnae longer something ye can handle even as ae group." A man who he assumed was the leader of this particular group of agents. He did agree with this strange man though, Seras certainly seemed more powerful then them. She was after all, a true creature of the night.

"Vampire Seras Victoria! Ye've made yeself intae something dreadful."

"Yes, that's right Father Alexander Anderson. Now, I dread nothing." As Schrödinger continued to silently observe the interactions between these two, he thought how true it most be. After all she had been through, what was there to dread? She had lost almost everything and everyone close to her, including her own innocence and her humanity. Once again, he thought to himself, what was there to dread?

"Ye're eyes look like the pits o' hell. Shame on ye, still taking a human form." Seras merely smiled, not the same innocent smile as before but a more sinister grin. All of a sudden, both Seras and the Iscariot leader turned their heads abruptly, staring at an unseen object. He peeked his head out to look, body still concealed. He was somewhat afraid of what he saw even if he was not entirely sure what he was seeing, it was almost like a childs fear of the dark, no real reason, just instinct. It was a ship, the metal blackened from soot and torn like paper. As it drew closer, he recognized it as The Eagle, mostly from the wreckage of an airplane protruding from the deck.

"This is fantastic. It a' comes down tae nothin'." Schrödinger couldn't agree more. It all was coming down to nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

He saw a figure on the deck of the boat, he was too far away to be sure but he could practically see Alucard's grinning face. He saw the figure dart forward and leap, coat spreading behind him like a pair of tattered bird wings. He plummeted into a mixed horde of Vatican knights and Millennium vampire soldiers.

The Iscariot leader vanished in a flurry of bible pages, reappearing near Alucard. Schrödingers eyes caught a movement in the sky and saw The Captain dive down, landing uninjured among the group of soldiers. Schrödinger was almost struck breathless by the images he saw, the three so-called trumps cards of three massive organizations, meeting face to face on the battle field.

It was almost beautiful, in a horrible sense. The beauty of war, of violence, of death. He was never bothered by violence but he never saw it as beautiful before.

"My Master Integra Hellsing! Give me your orders!" Alucards booming voice nearly shook the earth, he could hear it clearly from his hiding place behind Integra Hellsing and Seras, who was guarding her.

"Vampire Alucard, take heed." Even in the heat of conflict, Integras voice never lost its cool, business-like tone. She was truly an enemy worthy of Hellsing, he remembered The Majors words with a bitter, ironic smile.

"With your silver gun, stain the white-robed army scarlet. With your iron gun, stain the black-robed army vermillion. I shall know our enemies by the stains of red you leave upon their chests! Now search and destroy! Search and destroy! Run them down! Do not let any of them leave the island alive!" Schrödinger grinned at these words of destruction, a familiar toothy grin that he had often used when he was allies with Millennium. Seraus suddenly turned towards his hiding space,her crimson eyes boring into his reddish pink ones, his smile vanished as a look of suprise took over. She mouthed a single word to him.

"Go."

Go? He thought. Go where? The city of London was a ghoul and vampire infested hell hole, Millennium forces running rampant. There wasn't anywhere for him to escape to where he could find them again. Seras saw the obvious confusion on his face and mouthed another word in an attempt to help him.

"Hellsing."

Of course, he thought. It did make sense she would want him to go there, the place he would become loyal to if they would let him. He nodded stiffly, not entirely sure if she could even see him, and vanished. He reappeared in the familiar grounds of Hellsing headquarters. It was still devastated, smoldering piles of ash decorating the lawn and shattered chunks of wood and glass decorating the interior. He appeared inside, wanting a quiet moment to explore the inside. It looked like it had once been a beautiful and elegant structure, ruined by battle. Bodies of men were still strewn everywhere, mauled and mutilated corpses of brave soldiers.

There was one body in particular that caught his eye, he trudged over and knelt beside it. It was the same man who Seras had cried over, the man he would forever feel guilty about. He was an odd looking man, his most notable qualities were his long brown hair that was now laying under him and a metal studded eye patch on one eye. There were horrible wounds all over him, a gaping hole in his back exposed a section of his spinal cord, his legs peppered by bullets, and wood splints poking from his stomach.

Schrödinger wondered, would his life had been different had he known Seras? He imagined so, he would have had someone to hold onto as he spent lonely, miserable days in the orphanage, someone to turn to for guidance and advice, someone to love. Would he have that now? He wondered. Or was he too far gone for guidance, and too far gone for love. He hoped not. He seriously hoped not.

He felt a rumble far away, and the screams of people as they died. But there was another sound too, an unfamiliar sound, almost like a scream yet like a groan . It sounded like fear, pure, unadulterated fear. He should probably return to battle and fight along side them, he thought. No, he thought, let them accept me, then I will fight along side them.


	23. Chapter 23

He arrived back at the battlefield, concealing himself in the same area he had before. His mouth dropped open in shock as his eyes took in the hellish sight before him. Soulless human-like creatures filled the streets, moaning lifelessly as they killed and devoured everyone in their path.

There were rivers of blood and severed body parts flowing through the city, soldiers and citizens alike being ripped to shreds. Helicopters flew overhead, shooting randomly at the masses to no avail, there were simply too many of these creatures to kill. He recoiled slightly as two helicopters exploded in a flash of orange flame, showering down debris.

He was surprised to see some familiar faces from his past at Millennium , Tubalcain alahambra and Rip Van Winkle were among these supernatural forces, using their trademark weapons of explosive playing cards and an old-fashioned musket. They looked different however, their bodies were half-formed, the rest was red-black shadowy matter, much like Serass right arm.

What on earth could have happened? He could not even begin to guess what this force was, there was simply nothing like it, nothing he had heard of or been taught about. The Major would have loved to get his hands on this, it would be the ultimante war weapon. He shook his head, needing to get rid of those memories. There was no place for that anymore.

Much to his terror, he could see an organized army of the dead, clad in battle-hardened, bloodstained armor, riding on demon-like horses with shadow black coats and evil red eyes. He could see Alucard, standing in the front of the army, leading them on, he looked different than from when Schrödinger had seen him, he too was clothed in armor and a flowing red cape.

He almost looked human or as human as he could possibly look. This most have been how he looked before he had transformed, however many years ago that had been, thought Schrödinger.

The army of undead surged forward, impaling all those who stood before them on metal lances. The remaining undead simply tore those who stood in their way with their bare hands as their victims attempted to flee.

He flinched minutely as several more helicopters combusted in a flash of metal parts and flame. He noticed one helicopter had been holding a glass container with a single man under it, the container and remains of the helicopter plummeted into the center of the undead army. That man had no chance of survival, he thought. Did any of have a chance of survival while this force was allowed to exist?

He saw a brief flash of silver heading towards the crashed helicopter, it was gone as soon as he saw it. He briefly wondered what it was, he then decided it was not important. There were impaled bodies everywhere, they were nearly decorating the battlefield. He could see Alucard kneel in full battle armor, he was quite curious to why that was. He appeared there in a moment, still hiding his body so he would not be visable. He was met with an astonishing sight.

Alucard kneeled nobly in front of his master. He had never seen such a display of power before, she was truely a woman worth fearing. She was also worth respecting he thought to himself.

"W-Welcome back master." He saw Seras emerge from behind Integra, quivering slightly. Schrödinger was astonished, he rarely saw her show fear, Alucard was also worth fearing, he noted. Alucard remained silent, staring at Seras with piercing red eyes that poked through a mane of black hair.

"You have a mustache master. Mustache."Schrödinger smiled at her childish nature, she hardly seemed any older than he was. He was happy to see her innocence was not beyond saving. Alucard reached an enormous hand towards her, causing her to instinctively close her eyes in fear. Schrödinger and Seras were both shocked to see he only met to give her a light pat on the head, ruffling her hair.

"Seras. Seras Victoria." He spoke with a smile, not a smile meant to intimidate but a smile meant to reassure. She smiled as well, a triumphant smile, as if she had won some unspoken battle. Schrödinger smiled as well, he was thinking of what it would be like to have her as his master. She would be quite an impressive master, he thought.


	24. Chapter 24

It seemed as soon as the peaceful moment began, it ended. The next second, the Iscariot agent was leaping out at them with in a flurry of bible pages, bayonet clutched between his teeth, snarling like an angry wolf. Schrödinger leaped backwards along with everyone in their general area,shocked at this mans sudden appearance. Alucard drew his massive sword with a single swift movement, drawing the Iscariot man closer, inviting him to battle. They collided, weapons smashing into each other with a terrifying crash.

"Magnificent! My arch rival!" Alucard praised this man, this strange Iscariot agent. Schrödinger had to wonder, who would be brave or foolish enough to face Alucard, one of the most powerful beings who ever lived.

"We are God's represenatives. Earthly agents o' divine punishment." The Iscariot agent growled, once again reminding Schrödinger of an angry animal, baying in fury.

"Oor mission is tae destroy doon tae the last wee bit thae fools wha' would oppose oor God." He drew his bayonets, positioning them in the position of a cross, a reminder of who he looked up to for his orders. He suddenly heard a strange echoing noise rumble over the fight.

He recognized the sound, it was the sound of clapping coming from the Millennium zeppelin. The Major was probably relishing this fight, enjoying the inevetable destruction it would cause, he thought bitterly. The Major would relish in any violence he could see.

The fight continued in a flash of metal hitting metal, sparks flying, and fluttering bible pages catching fire, flames blooming in every direction.

"You're something else. Your training is superb, for a man." Alucard mused, his eyes slowly morphing back into their normal vampiric way, the color turning back into an angry crimson, the pupils elongating into slits . Schrödinger silently agreed, he had briefly seen the vampire Alucard fight before, no one had lasted longer than this man.

"Rival! Come kill me! Come pierce this heart with your bayonets!" Alucard had lost whatever human characteristics he had once had, he now looked more like a writhing shadow with a pair of red eyes hidden in its depths.

"Ye need nae even say it!" The man charged at Alucard, who was grinning manically as he lifted his sword for battle. They clashed once more in a bang of blades colliding. Schrödinger's sensitive ears flattened as he heard the bang roll across the city like thunder.

The Iscariot man threw a handful of long, needle-sharp blades at Alucard, much to his and everyone else's surprise, the blades shattered in mid-air as a barrage of gunshots rang out.

"Pure macedonium silver casings, mercury-tipped, marvells chemicals cartridge N.N.A.9." Alucard was no longer wearing armor or wielding a sword, he was wearing his usual red outfit and holding an enormous, midnight black handgun.

"The Jackal! It's perfect Walter!" Schrödinger recognized the name Walter from his days at Millennium, he was the 'toy' The Major was referring to! He felt a twinge of sympathy for the Hellsing organization, their butler had been turned into a weapon for Millennium.

Several more shots were fired at the man, this time for a silver gun. The Iscariot man shielded himself with his arms, Alucard then drew the black gun or the Jackal as it was called. He fired and the mans arm was torn to shreds by the force of the shot, tiny pieces of flesh flying every direction, his arm hanging uselessly by a strand of flesh.

Meanwhile, Alucard had leaped backwards, sailing over an army of ghouls, still beckoning his rival to fight him. The man obliged, sinking his teeth into his battered arm in a feeble attempt to hold it still. He proceeded to hack through hordes of ghouls, slicing them into pieces with his blessed bayonets. He was getting closer every second, with a seemingly endless number of bayonets continuing to impale the undead forces that stood before him.

It all comes down to nothing, Schrödingert thought to himself. It all comes down to nothing.


End file.
